pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Weapons
Apart from the fact that weapons do not degrade in Sprouted, they are mostly identical to the ones in Original PD. Melee weapons and the boomerang can, of course, be upgraded to much higher levels than is possible in other forks. Sprouted also features several new melee and missile weapons. = Weapons = Melee Multiple new weapons exist, including five Tier-6 weapons, which deal 2x damage against Dolyahaven evemies. Spork The Spork is a bit of an Easter egg. To obtain it... (Click the 'Expand' button to see the spoiler.) You must not touch any of the Rat King's chests on Depth 5 (the ones in the Tengu's Hideout don't matter). Don't even tap on one, or you can't get the Spork! After reaching Depth 11, return to the Rat King. He will say, "Thank you for not stealing my treasures! You can have my spork if you can kill the Shadow Bandit who took it from me." Then go to Depth 9 and kill enemies until the Shadow Bandit appears. This may take some time, as he only has a 3 chance of being the next spawn. The Shadow Bandit drops the Spork upon defeat. * Reinforced: Yes, no need for Adamantite * Tier: 3 * Base Strength: 14 * Accuracy: 1.2 * Attack Delay: .25 (4 attacks per turn) * Base Damage: 3-3 The Spork's base damage is less than impressive for a tier-3 weapon. Against that, it hits 4 times per turn and is as accurate as (for example) a War Hammer. A +50 Spork, which is readily achievable, would do 53-153 damage per hit or an average of 412 damage per turn, assuming perfect accuracy and no armor. Of course, most enemies do have armor, which means that some damage reduction will likely apply to each hit. This is the major drawback of all fast weapons, but it would be mitigated by the "Lucky" enchantment. The Gladiator in particular can make good use of the Spork's speed and accuracy, building combos for massive damage bonuses. If he also had a highly upgraded Ring of Furor, few enemies would stand against him for more than a turn or two. Royal Spork Currently Unobtainable! The Royal Spork used to be an alternative to the regular spork, obtained by talking to Rat King with the regular Spork equipped. * Reinforced: Yes, no need for Adamantite * Tier: 1 * Base Strength: 10 * Accuracy: 1 * Attack Delay: .15 (6 attacks per turn, plus 1 extra attack every 3 turns) * Base Damage: 1-2 The Royal Spork's base damage is fairly minimum, especially for a tier-1 weapon. However, it hits 6-7 times per turn. Unlike the spork, it has no extra accuracy. A +50 Royal Spork, which is readily achievable, would do 51-52 damage per hit or an average of 309 damage per turn, assuming perfect accuracy and no armor. This makes it rather poor overall, but because it deals 8x damage to Dolyahaven enemies, it is not a weaker Spork. The Gladiator in particular can make good use of the Spork's speed and accuracy, building combos for massive damage bonuses. If he also had a highly upgraded Ring of Furor, few enemies would stand against him for more than a turn or two. Chainsaw Hand Originally intended to be a special item only for the Halloween season, the Chainsaw Hand can still occasionally be obtained as a drop from the Goo on Depth 5. The Chainsaw hand is already reinforced, so it needs no Adamantite. However, it is permanently cursed - it can never be uncursed and once equipped, can never be unequipped. If you intend to use it, you would be well-advised to upgrade it somewhat before equipping it. However, if you die with an Ankh that wasn't imbued, when you resurrect, the Chainsaw Hand will no longer be cursed. In and of itself, the Chainsaw Hand is a mediocre weapon, but it comes with the "Bloodlust" enchantment, which turns it into a powerful instrument of destruction (see below). The Bloodlust enchantment is unique, erasable, and unobtainable in any other way. It will be irretrievably lost if you use a Scroll of Magical Infusion on your Chainsaw Hand! Without that particular enchantment, the weapon is virtually useless. * Reinforced: Yes, no need for Adamantite * Tier: 1 * Base Strength: 10 * Accuracy: 1.2 * Attack Delay: .75 (1 attack per turn, with an extra attack every fourth turn) * Base Damage: 1-6 The Bloodlust enchantment uses dew from your Dew Vial to power the Chainsaw Hand; when properly upgraded and fueled, the Hand should be able to one-shot almost any enemy in the game. To use it, select the Chainsaw Hand, and choose "TURN ON". You will get a message saying, "The chainsaw roars to life!" Now, when your Hero/ine strikes an enemy with the Chainsaw Hand, it will make continuous attacks (all in the same turn) until the enemy dies, or the Dew Vial runs dry, or an attack roll is failed. Each attack will do little damage, but the cumulative effect is very powerful. Each attack consumes a small amount of dew. You may turn the Chainsaw Hand off if you wish to conserve dew. Leaving it on when not attacking will not consume any dew. Note that if you have lost the Bloodlust enchantment, you can still turn the Chainsaw Hand on and off, but it will not have any effect, nor will it consume dew. The biggest challenge of wielding the Bloodlust Chainsaw Hand is keeping it fueled. Those who Water With Dew should manage quite well, except possibly in boss fights, but those who Draw Out Dew may have more difficulty. It is wise to have an alternate form of offense, such as a Boomerang or a powerful wand, for those times when you want to conserve dew. Seeds of Dewcatcher are very useful for emergency refueling and should be saved for that purpose if at all possible. Ares Sword The Ares Sword is one of five Tier-6 weapons in the game. It can be found by combining three purple Norn Stones at an alter. Like all Tier-6 weapons, it deals double damage against Dolyahaven enemies. * Reinforced: Yes, no need for Adamantite * Tier: 6 * Base Strength: 20 * Accuracy: 1 * Attack Delay: 1 * Base Damage: 6-40 * Max Charge: 1000 The Ares Sword comes with a special ability. After 1000 turns, it grants the same regeneration that a Black Berry would grant. This effect lasts for (level/2) turns. The charge time is reduced with upgrades, as the exact charge it gains is equal to its current level. Crom Cruach Axe The Crom Cruach Axe is one of five Tier-6 weapons in the game. It can be found by combining three red Norn Stones at an alter. Like all Tier-6 weapons, it deals double damage against Dolyahaven enemies. * Reinforced: Yes, no need for Adamantite * Tier: 6 * Base Strength: 20 * Accuracy: 1 * Attack Delay: 1 * Base Damage: 6-40 * Max Charge: 1000 The Crom Cruach Axe comes with a special ability. After 1000 turns, it grants the Magic Dispel buff, which provides complete immunity to all gasses, magic attacks, and the poison and burning debuffs. Despite providing immunity to the Confusion, Corrupt, and Paralytic Gasses, it does NOT resist Bleeding, Crippling, Paralysis, or Vertigo. This charge time is reduced with upgrades, as the exact charge it gains is equal to its current level. One should note that its Dispel ability is only truly usable at high levels, as it lasts for 2(level/10) turns. This means that if its level is too low, the effect will only last a single turn. Loki's Flail The Loki's Flail is one of five Tier-6 weapons in the game. It can be found by combining three green Norn Stones at an alter. Like all Tier-6 weapons, it deals double damage against Dolyahaven enemies. * Reinforced: Yes, no need for Adamantite * Tier: 6 * Base Strength: 20 * Accuracy: 1 * Attack Delay: 1 * Base Damage: 6-40 * Max Charge: 1000 The Loki's Flail comes with a special ability. After 1000 turns, it grants invisibility. This effect lasts the same as invisibility from a Porion of Invisibility, meaning that it lasts for 15 turns. Unlike other Tier-6 weapons, the buff itself is not affected by upgrades at all. The invisibility cannot be used on Depth 29 at all, because "All the enemies are already blind." Flying Protectors do not negate this invisibility prevention, fespite being able to see perfectly fine. Missile Forest Dart Forest Darts are dropped by Gnoll Archers on Depth 27 (the Forest), accessible via the Ancient Sewer key. Those cannot be taken back to the main Dungeon; however, if your Hero/ine slays at least 100 of the Gnoll Archers, s/he will get 30 Forest Darts to keep when s/he returns. The base damage of Forest Darts is a mere 4-10, but they do considerable extra damage to the following types of enemies: * Gnolls (all types) * Marsupial Rats, Rat Bosses, and Spectral Rats * Vampire Bats * Poison Goo * Crazy Thieves and Crazy Gold Thieves * Shinobi Holy Hand Grenade The holy hand grenade is a thrown explosive. After pulling the pin and waiting, it detonates in a 5x5 radius dealing damage (90-105) to anything in the radius, with a guarenteed chance to frighten the affected enemies. The player can find a stack of 200 in a chest in the "Ancient Prison" key level, and are extremely useful for fighting the moss covered skeletons on the level. If your Hero/ine slays at least 100 of the Mossy Skeletons, s/he will get 20 Holy Hand Grenades to keep when s/he returns from the Ancient Prison. Dumpling Bomb Dumpling Bombs can be found on the "Ancient Caves" key level in a chest. The dumpling bombs are extremely useful for killing the albino piranhas, as the explosion teleports them to dry land killing them instantly. To use the dumpling bomb, "agitate" the bomb to activate it and throw. Explodes in a 5x5 radius. Does not affect flying protectors.The dumpling bomb from the Ancient Caves cannot be brought back with the player if He/She returns. The magic rice seed can manufacture a finite amount of dumpling bombs or rice dumplings but the dumpling bomb produced from the magic rice has different effect when agitated (useful at the book of life levels) Rice Dumpling The rice dumpling acts similar to the dumpling bomb, but is not an explosive. The rice dumpling when thrown at an enemy, can teleport them away and make them sleep (add chance). It barely does any damage and is not reliable as a weapon. The magic rice can manufacture a finite amout of rice dumplings or dumpling bombs. Thief Bombs aabbcc Category:Sprouted Pixel Dungeon